smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Who's That Smurfette?/Part 4
"Gee, Mama Smurf, even after you were changed into a real Smurf, there were still some Smurfs who were wondering if you really changed at all," Psycheliana said. "I know, Liana, and admittedly I was among them," Smurfette said. "Your Papa Smurf, when he first learned that he was a real Smurf all along instead of a Psyche, had to smurf through the same thing of wondering whether he was truly a Smurf on the inside. I guess the part of being a real Smurf is much easier to handle than feeling like a real Smurf." "But how did you start feeling like you were a real Smurf, after Grandpa Smurf had changed you into one?" Psycheliana asked. "That started when I was alone in my house, getting myself all freshened up, when I started to smurf a call from somebody that I wished wouldn't have called me at all," Smurfette said. And as Smurfette continued her story, Psycheliana saw that her Mama Smurf in that time period was indeed in her house, using her compact to freshen herself up with, when she found herself startled to see the face of an evil wizard that looked vaguely familiar inside the locket. "Who are you?" she asked. "Your master, Gargamel, who is wondering why you are taking so long to destroy those wretched little Smurfs," the face answered sternly. Smurfette seemed to have forgotten that Gargamel was her master, but she had to find some way to respond to him. "Uh, Papa Smurf had used his magic to smurf a whole new look for me," she told Gargamel as honestly as she could. "Don't you like it?" "You look more lovely than you did when I first created you, Smurfette," Gargamel commented, masking his sincerity. "I'm sure you would want to thank Papa Smurf for making you into what you are now. And I would very much want to give him and all his little Smurfs a present, if you would kindly do the honors of inviting them out into the forest by the great oak tree." "You would?" Smurfette asked. Whoever this Gargamel is, he didn't sound like anyone really evil to her. "Oh, thank you, Gargamel. I'm sure Papa Smurf and the others would be pleased to smurf your gift." As soon as the conversation had ended, Gargamel chuckled maliciously to himself. "That's right, my dearest little daughter...invite them all out into the forest for a little surprise that I will have waiting for them...the gift of eternal rest for the whole lot of those wretched miserable Smurfs!" ----- Smurfette stepped to the front door of her house and called out, "Hey, Smurfs!" Instantly they all gathered around outside Smurfette's house. "Yes, Smurfette?" they responded in unison. "There's a wonderful surprise that I have waiting for you out by the great oak tree to thank you all for changing me into a real Smurf," Smurfette announced. "I will join you as soon as I can so that we can all celebrate this moment together." "A surprise? Oh boy, I can't wait to see the surprise!" Clumsy said as he and the other Smurfs headed for the forest together. "I hate surprises," Grouchy said. "I have a very unsmurfy feeling in my spirit about this surprise, Duncan," Tapper said. "Well, if this is how Smurfette is going to repay us for smurfing her into a real Smurf, I wouldn't want smurf this gift horse in the mouth, laddie," Duncan said. As they got closer to the great oak tree, they saw a sign pointing to an opening inside a bush. Apparently, whatever this gift was, Smurfette certainly was one for giving surprises. But after the last Smurf entered the opening, a trap door closed behind them. They found themselves inside a wooden box. Papa Smurf had a feeling it was a trick and knew who had trapped them. "So, my little Smurfs, I see that you have all received the gift that I told Smurfette to give you," a familiar voice said with devilish delight. "Gargamel!" most of the Smurfs said in unison, fearfully. "I knew that Smurfette was still up to no good, Papa Smurf," Brainy said. "I just knew it." "I hate the Smurfette," Grouchy said. "Now, now, my little Smurfs, let's try to calm ourselves down and think of a way that we can...," Papa Smurf began to say. "Oh, you'll have plenty of time to think of many things, my little blue captives, before some of you become part of the Philsopher's Stone and the rest of you will fill my stomach and Azrael's as delightful delicacies," Gargamel said, shaking up the box. "If only I can smurf out of this box, I'd smurf that numpty wizard a lesson right here and now," Duncan said. "I can't believe that we've been smurfed up by a Smurfette, even if she is a real Smurf now," Hefty said, sounding rather angry. "I'm not convinced that she smurfed this on purpose, my fellow Hefty," Tapper said. "Somehow I believe that she would be able to redeem herself." "Well, she'd better redeem herself fast or else we won't live to smurf out of this," Brainy said. Soon Smurfette arrived in the forest with the new dress that she put on for the occasion of greeting the other Smurfs where her surprise for them would be. And then she saw the human wizard and his cat out there by the great oak tree, clutching a wooden box that sounded like it contained all her fellow Smurfs. "That little blue enchantress worked well, Azrael," Gargamel gloated. "Even with Papa Smurf's magic, she still helped us capture enough Smurfs for our gold-making formula. Of course, I do pity what I am going to do next with that little blue trollop, since there aren't any more Smurfs for her to charm!" Smurfette gasped. She then realized that not only did she trick every Smurf into believing she had a present for them, but also that she herself had been tricked by Gargamel, the very wizard who created her. "Oh, dear," she said to herself. "I have to help rescue my fellow Smurfs...but how?" It was then she heard Papa Smurf's voice in her head again saying, someday, somehow, you will find it in yoursmurf to know what it feels like to be a real Smurf. ----- Gargamel and Azrael didn't get far with their captured Smurfs in a box when they ran into a single Smurf wearing a mask and a pants suit. "Hold it right there, Gargamel," the masked Smurf said. "You think you have captured all the Smurfs, but you haven't captured me yet." "Well, well, you think that you can escape being captured, eh?" Gargamel said. "Your fellow Smurfs were no match for my genius, and with just one of you on the loose, you wouldn't be a match for either me or my cat." "That's what you think, Gargamel," Papa Smurf said from inside the box, obviously playing along. "No one is able to catch the Lone Smurf." "We'll see about that!" Gargamel sneered. "Azrael, catch me that Lone Smurf right now!" Azrael quickly gave chase, but that Smurf proved to be very agile and too quick for Azrael to catch. He eventually led Azrael straight back toward Gargamel, keeping both the wizard and his cat too busy fussing with each other while that lone Smurf let loose every single Smurf from the box. "Quick, every Smurf, while the Lone Smurf keeps Gargamel and Azrael occupied," Papa Smurf said. "This Lone Smurf is such a brave laddie, I wish that I could smurf by his side right about now," Duncan said. As every single Smurf ran for safety, the masked Smurf taunted Gargamel and Azrael. "Bet you're not able to catch me when I'm smurfing up a tree," the Lone Smurf said while razzing them. Angered for having lost all his little Smurfs, Gargamel went up the tree with Azrael to try capturing him. "Hiding from me in a tree is not going to stop me or my cat from capturing you, little Smurf," Gargamel boasted. When the two of them reached the top and thought they had the masked Smurf right where they wanted him, they pounced on what turned out to be nothing. Gargamel and Azrael then fell down the tree, crashing through many branches before landing on the ground, leaving them unconscious for the time being. When Papa Smurf finished counting heads to see if all his little Smurfs had made it safely away from Gargamel and Azrael, the masked Smurf approached them. "Well, you won't have any problems from those two for the time smurfing," he told them. "Whoever you are," Papa Smurf said, "thanks for smurfing us out of there. You really were a brave Smurf to take on Gargamel and Azrael alone." "Just one question," Clumsy interjected. "Just who are you?" The masked Smurf took off his mask and his hat to reveal the very being no Smurf would ever suspect to be their rescuer. "Smurfette?!?" everybody exclaimed. Smurfette giggled as she shook down her hair and slipped out of her pants, shaking down the skirt of her dress. "Surprise!" she announced. "Papa Smurf said somehow I might find what it is to be a real Smurf. Well, I think I just found out right then and there!" Papa Smurf chuckled, as did the other Smurfs. "Well, Smurfette, you've smurftainly proved that!" the village leader finally said. "And since you're now one of us, I would like to officially welcome you to your new family!" "Hurray for Smurfette!" the Smurfs shouted together, as they carried her on their shoulders back to the village. "You know, Papa Smurf, maybe Gargamel should have a companion of his own, since he is rather lonely in his hovel with only his cat smurfing him any company," Tapper suggested. Papa Smurf had a look that made him think of a delightfully wicked plan to pay Gargamel back with. "I'll see what I can smurf up with for our 'friend' Gargamel, Tapper," he said. ----- Later on, as Gargamel regained consciousness and returned home without the Smurfs, he walked around his hovel ranting and raving about his failure. "Ooooh, that Smurfette creation was a failure, and it's all thanks to Papa Smurf for making her into what she is now...a horrible lying little traitor," he shouted. "When I get my hands on her, she's going to be so sorry that..." Suddenly Gargamel heard the sound of crying outside his door. He opened it and saw that it was a middle-aged woman that looked like she had seen better days in her youth. "Oh please, kind sir, I am lost and lonely in this forest with nobody to keep me company," the woman said, looking at Gargamel with desperate eyes of longing. Gargamel looked at her rather horrified. "No! Please! Keep away from me! I'm really not your type, my dear lady!" he yelled as he tried to keep his distance from her while she pursued him relentlessly. ----- Back in the Smurf Village, the Smurfs decided to have a party to celebrate Smurfette becoming an official member of the Smurf Village. All the Smurfs were so happy to have Smurfette around that they took turns dancing with her to the music being played by Fiddler, Twanger, Piper, and Drummer. "Oh, I never thought that part of feeling like a real Smurf could be this...smurfy," Smurfette said as she joined Papa Smurf, Tapper, and Duncan McSmurf. "It's your own life now, Smurfette," Papa Smurf said. "I'm just glad that I'm able to help you overcome being a creation of Gargamel and be whatever it is you want to be." "You've got the spirit of the McSmurfs in you, lassie, to be able to handle both Gargamel and Azrael by yourself as a masked Smurf," Duncan said. "I'd raise a glass with my fellow Smurfs for your bravery." "Aye, my faith in you has been smurfly rewarded, my dear Smurfette," Tapper said. "Though what you faced back there in the forest will be nothing compared to what you will face in the future, I'm certain that the spirit of the Smurfs rests in you that you will be able to endure the rest of what us Smurfs go through on a daily basis." "And that's not all you'll have to face, Smurfette," Papa Smurf said, as he saw every Smurf was looking at her with eyes of love. Smurfette giggled as she also saw the other Smurfs looking at her like that. "I guess there's some things that just can't be helped, Papa Smurf. But for now, I just want to enjoy being able to be a real Smurf at last, for however long I get to be a real Smurf." Papa Smurf chuckled. "That will be for a long time to come, Smurfette." "So...would you mind if I smurfed a dance with you, my beautiful lassie?" Duncan asked while looking into her eyes. Smurfette looked at Tapper, as if he might want to ask her for a dance. "Uh, you two go ahead and dance with each other, my dear Smurfette," Tapper said politely. "I'll wait for my turn after you're finished with him." She then looked at Duncan. "I would love to very much, Duncan," Smurfette said with a smile as she allowed Duncan to take her hand and they went off together to have a dance together, with Papa Smurf and Tapper watching. Meanwhile, Grouchy sneaked out of the party and went behind a Smurf house to draw a heart shape with an arrow pierced through it. "I love the Smurfette...but I hate anybody else to know about it," he said to himself after he finished and walked away with a smile. ----- "Were you ever changed back into what Gargamel originally created you to be, Mama Smurf?" Psycheliana asked as soon as Smurfette's story was finished. "Unfortunately, I did about a year before your Papa Smurf had smurfed home for good, Liana," Smurfette said with a bit of sadness in her voice. "Your Grandpa Smurf thought that my smurfiness would be gone for good because the Adam's Rib Spell could only be smurfed once and that it would never work twice to restore me. But when Gargamel threatened to test out his gold-making formula by using Miracle Smurf, I rebelled against him and soon I started to smurf back to being the real Smurf that I am, which meant that Gargamel's magic could never undo everything about the Adam's Rib spell." "Mama Smurf, you think there's a chance that I may be smurfed into an evil creation like you were?" Psycheliana asked out of curiosity. Smurfette smiled as she shook her head. "Your Papa Smurf doesn't think that there's even a chance of that happening to you, my sweet little one. You don't have to worry about any evil wizard trying to smurf control over you like that." Psycheliana smiled. "Even if you weren't born a real Smurf, I'm still happy that you're my Mama Smurf. When I grow up, I want to be a Mama Smurf just like you." "You have a whole life ahead of you before you need to decide what you want to be, Liana," Smurfette said. "Now close your eyes and smurf some rest. You've had a very big day today for such a little Smurfling." "As long as I become a big Smurf like you," Psycheliana said as she received the kiss from her mother. "Goodnight, Mama Smurf." "Pleasant dreams, Liana," Smurfette said, smiling as she watched her daughter snuggle up in her blankets and with her teddy bear before she blew out the candle in her daughter's bedroom and closed the door. Smurfette joined Empath in their own bedroom, where he was waiting for his wife. "Liana enjoyed the story that you smurfed her about how you became a real Smurf, and yet she still wonders if she would ever become what you were," Empath said as Smurfette got into bed with him. "I really wish there was some way we could fully assure her that it will never happen for as long as she will live, but as long as I know that I'm a magically-created Smurf, we can never really know for certain, Empath," Smurfette said. "We'll handle whatever happens to Liana in case there's such a time when an evil wizard wants to use our daughter for whatever purposes smurf him, Smurfette," Empath said. "In any case, this smurf will never stop loving you for the Smurf that you are to this smurf." Smurfette held Empath close to her and kissed him. "You still want to smurf another child into the world someday?" "If Mother Nature decides to bless us with one, Smurfette, this smurf would be willing to receive it," Empath said as he kissed her with a kiss that lasted all night. THE END Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf stories Category:Who's That Smurfette? chapters